


A Wish:To Drift Upon the Gentle Breeze

by GleeShay



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-08 00:52:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7736689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GleeShay/pseuds/GleeShay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After having his arm severed by a deranged ninja Naruto leave Konoha with Tsunade and Shizune, changing his name to Takumi Senju. After seven years Tsunade is called to be Hokage and drags Takumi back kicking and screaming. Despite his dislike of the situation Takumi tries to make the best of a bad situation, if that has to include shaking things up a bit then so be it,that's what's going to happen. He'll be damned if he lets the village tear him apart once more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Takumi, was, in a word, frustrated. After all this time the mention of Konoha still managed to get to him,despite his best efforts. It had been seven years since he’d last been there, which was little more than half of his life, having been liberated from the shackles of that place by his Mother.

Seven years.

And she wanted him to go back with her.He loved his mother no doubt, and his sister, but he wasn’t sure if he could face the village that practically destroyed him as a six year old boy.

_Seven Years!_

_“Let’s see how much you can really heal, ne? Where should we start? Your pinkie, your thumb?”_

Seven years since he ‘lost’ his arm.

Takumi doubted that he’d even go there voluntarily,well not by himself that is, the only people who had the power to make him even consider returning were currently forcing him to choose between them and the village.

So here he was,making that choice.

In some meadow on some decrepit island that’s a six day run from the last town he and his family had frequented. Takumi was sure that it would take at least another week before his Mother and Sister found him. Last he saw them, his mother had drank herself into a booze coma, and Shizune was looking after her.And since it wasn’t unusual for Takumi to disappear for days at a time he doubted that they’d start seriously looking for him for at least another day or two.

They would find him,no doubt, Takumi was under the suspicion that TonTon was actually a wolf sealed into the shape of a pig considering that she had one of the strongest sense of smell Takumi had ever encountered.TonTon would sniff him out and until then Takumi would stay where he was.

Alone.

It was not that he was hiding from them, it was just that he needed a moment to himself. So Takumi, followed where the wind took him, the breeze whispering to him,guiding him to where he needed to be.

Why he needed to be in the Wave Village was beyond him but he supposed that it was peaceful enough, when you stayed away from any of the towns.

It used to be a relatively wealthy civilian village with long standing ties to Konoha and its allies but, unfortunately, it had fallen into a kind of depression. The streets were rife with crime, and starving children. The moment he entered town three people had attempted to pickpocket him and an entire gaggle of children crowded around him,begging for food,clothes, money, or anything they could get.It was overwhelming and uncomfortable,the multitude of hands reaching out to touch him. He had given them some bread, berries and nuts he had foraged, as well as one of his older cloaks, in the hopes that it would make them leave him alone.

It hadn’t, if anything it made them more persistent, they thanked him, cheered, and hugged him, and whenever he found himself in town there was always at least three of the children who would materialize next to him as he walked through town.

His discomfort never stopped him from bringing a basket full of various foods,and necessities.

Which is part of the reason why he’s sitting at the edge of a meadow plucking berries from a thorny patch of bushes.

He sat cross legged in front of the bushes, a basket made of reeds( which he received from one of the children) sat next to him as he harvested both his, and the children’s meal for the day. Well kinda, the berries primarily went to the children,takumi also collected roots that could be roasted, and occasionally went out the way to catch some small critter or two. Rabbits were surprisingly plentiful on the island, and bird migrated to and fro daily. He’d made these in jerky for the kids, well the rabbit, mostly. When they were big enough that is.

Honestly Takumi sometimes wondered why he went through all this trouble. (He knew why but he just didn’t want to admit it)

Once he felt that he gathered enough berries Takumi went to withdraw his hand from the bramble of thorns, cutting himself as he did so.

“Shit. Ouch.”

Takumi holds up his arm, blood flowing from the cut that was approximately two inches long under his thumb.

“I’m such an idiot.”

As he goes to collect his things Takumi hears a voice call out from the trees.

“Are you alright?”

Takumi looks up to see a woman walk out into the meadow with a basket not too dissimilar to his own.Takumi sends a reassuring smile towards the woman.

“Oh i’m fine,just a small cut.”

The woman has a look of concern on her face as she makes her way towards Takumi.

“Oh, here let me see. I know a bit about medicine, maybe I can help.”

Takumi starts to stand up,shaking his head as he holds his arm close to his chest.

“No, don’t worry about it,i’ll be fine a soon as the bleeding stops.”

The woman reaches him and places a hand on his shoulder, with a stern look she gives him a  single command.

“Sit.”

Having experienced this look from both his mother and his sister,as well as the torment it brought when it was ignored, Takumi sits down and holds out his arm. The woman goes back to smiling and sits across from him, taking her handkerchief and dabbing the blood off his arm.

“So what happened?”

Takumi nods his head towards the bushes they are sitting next to.

“I caught my hand on a thorn. Seriously, it’s no big deal, you don't have to do this.”

She just hums and shakes her head.

“I know I don't have to,but I will. My name’s Haku by the way,yours?”

“Takumi,pleased to meet you.Now, if you could please let go of my hand…..?”

Takumi attempts to pull his hand away but Haku just pulls it back towards her gently.

“No, we should do something about this now,you wouldn’t want to get the wound infected, might lose a limb.”

Takumi smiles ruefully,shrugging the cloak from his shoulders,revealing what left of his left arm, which is not much really. His arm having been removed completely,leaving only the remnants of his left shoulder.

“A little too late,wouldn’t you say. You’re a rather forceful woman aren’t you?”

Haku barely spares a glance towards his shoulder, which instantly lends her a piece of affection from him, and shrugs.

“I suppose I would be, if I were a woman.”

Takumi blushes as Haku reaches into his basket and pulls out a medical cream.

“I’m sorry.Uh.It’s just that, you’re well……..Yeah.

Haku laughs and rubs the cream into his arm.

“It’s alright, you wouldn’t be the first,nor the last, to think so.It’s okay.”

The way the sun glanced off of Haku’s long brown strands hair, the shine in his eyes as he laughed, a musical melodic sound, garnered even more affection for him from Takumi.

“.........Alright.”

And there they sit as Haku bandages Takumi’s arm,the sounds of birds and dragonflies filling the silence. The two sit there,neither moving,and Takumi found himself strangely comfortable with this person, this stranger that he had just met. Maybe this was why the wind brought him here, this person. Haku.

Just then the wind giggles, an innocent,child-like sound, that wraps around the two like a soft embrace, throwing their hair into the air, soft brown mixing with vibrant red.

Haku laughs and stand,holding out a hand to help Takumi up.

“Well,I suppose that it’s time for me to go.It was nice meeting you Takumi-San.Maybe we’ll see each other again.”

Takumi stands with Haku’s help and nods,picking up both his cloak and his basket.

“I hope so as well,perhaps sooner than later. I imagine that I’ll be in the area for the next few weeks to come if you ever feel the urge to see me.”

Haku smiles and begins to walk off.

“I’ll keep that in mind. Goodbye Takumi-San.”

Takumi tried to ignore the warm feeling blooming in his chest as he makes his way towards the town but he fail as he allows a grin to stretch across his face.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


\--------------------------------

 

“Haku Report.”

Haku kneels, head bowed, in front of a man with a giant sword strapped to his back.

“Target is male, approximately 5’2, red hair, and blue eyes. Target’s left arm has been amputated from the shoulder down. Target seemed too trusting of strangers to be a shinobi, and has revealed that they plan to leave within the month,before the projected completion date of our mission. Threat level:Non-threat.”

The man grunts and begins to walk away.

“Good. We  can ignore him for now. Haku,continue surveillance on the bridge builder,that should be your main priority but should that boy become a threat I want you to eliminate him.”

Haku nods.

“Yes Master.”

 

\------------------------------------

  
  
  


TonTon sits on the bed in their hotel room,watching as Shizune dabs a wet cloth over Tsunade’s head.She shifts,tapping her hooves against the mattress, TonTon was restless. Stuck as she was,unable to move,to run,stuck. As much as she loved her human, TonTon wished that days like these, days where Tsunade rendered herself unable to move,were less common.

As it was TonTon was barely able to resist the urge to follow the scents in the wind. The scents of water, ice, Takumi,and the sea.She wanted to go hunt,she was a ninja herself after all and thank you very much,and she was trained with that purpose in mind. Considering that TonTon knew that her human would wake up, realize that it had been four days since she last saw her son, get mad, and then she would allow TonTon to do her job.

And TonTon didn’t want to _wait_ she wanted to move now.No one played tag as well as Takumi and she wanted to find him as soon as possible.

And as much as she loved these two they could be pretty boring after a while.

 


	2. Chapter 2

The next few days followed a routine that was quickly coming familiar to Takumi. He would wake up just before sunrise,practice his exercises until dawn before gathering up food for the children. Afterwards he would return to the ramshackle shack he was renting for one of the villagers to get ready for the day. One of the most tedious parts of Takumi’s routine was properly wrapping his shoulder. 

Takumi had scars extending from his collarbone to his shoulder blade,they stopped about an inch above his nipples,and the place where his arm used to be is just a disfigured, and distorted mess.The skin and scar tissue, it was mostly scar tissue, was annoyingly sensitive and if he didn’t wrap it correctly every morning it would only cause more trouble than wrapping it did. It was hard for Takumi to find clothes that would accommodate his disability, most shirts were too heavy and chafed uncomfortably against his wound. And despite the empty arm hole,his shoulder didn’t get enough ventilation as most casual clothes for men were made from thick cloth that hindered, rather than helped, keep his shoulder from swelling. 

The bandage were light enough to properly ventilate his shoulder,as well as protect it. If his shoulder stayed hot for too long, or chafed, it would puff up and swell,and if the swelling didn’t go down then some of the scars would open up. If the swelling persisted for too long more would open up and Takumi would be bleeding for the next four days at the least.

Luckily Takumi had been able to find a tailor who was able to make an entire wardrobe for him that accommodated his shoulder. Takumi smiled fondly when he thought about Okano-San and wondered how she was doing, the old woman had practically smothered him with cookies,and sweets when they first met and she had made him promise to come visit.

Okano Michiru was a sever,stoic, old woman who was forceful in her affections , and despite her age her wit hadn’t dulled a bit over the years. It was one of the reasons why her family members tended to stay away,it was also one of the reasons why Takumi absolutely adored her. She wasn’t one for hugs,or any type of contact whatsoever, but she would beat some sense into someone if she had to. It was hysterical to watch the eighty-some year old woman chase his mom around a kitchen when she found her trying to sniff out the cooking rum.   
  


So after he wrapped his arm and dressed Takumi would painstakingly comb out his hair before binding it behind him with a hair clip. Next he would meditate until it seemed to be a more reasonable time to go leave food for the children. 

Takumi would give the children their food, walk around the scarce shops that were scattered around the dying village, buying small trinkets here and there, the shop owners happy to have a patron.  Takumi makes sure to steer clear of any bar or casino,his mother has some sort of eight sense for when he plays a hand of cards (senses six and seven are reserved for Sake and perverts).

Takumi would also sit and watch the villagers begin construction on a bridge,just people watching. Despite the crippling economic decline they somehow gathered enough resources to start construction,if Takumi would he would offer to help,but unfortunately, a single arm wouldn’t be much help with a construction project. 

 

Today Takumi was hanging around the ports,it was getting dark out and fireflies were illuminating the shores. It was a rather beautiful sight,the gentle waves lapping against the shore as fireflies fluttered and danced throughout the rising mist.The shrill cries of seagulls filled the air and crickets chirped from beyond the trees,the sounds filling Takumi with a sense of peace.He enjoyed connecting with nature like this,away from people,away from cities,towns,villages, even quaint ones such as this.

The ports were actually quite a bit away from the village,it would take a civilian a few hours to walk there, and so it’s no wonder that they are mostly abandoned,no boats ever dock so that the village can trade,or raid if they were that desperate. 

Takumi stares out into the wave,wondering if it would be worth it to go swimming,when he hears a soft shout from out beyond the waves.

‘Who’s there?’

Takumi stands up from his seat on one of the piers,his feet no longer dangling over the water. There doesn’t seem to be any sounds of distress,and there usually isn’t anyone around here at this time of the day,or ever really.

Takumi peers out over the water,nope,no one was drowning. And to be frank Takumi wasn’t sure if he really felt like going out and seeing if someone was actually in need of help. If some idiot found themselves miraculously in the middle of the ocean,drowning less than a mile away from the nearest land mass, then natural selection should do it’s job.

 

_ It’s our job to help people! We have training that the average person doesn’t and so if we can use what we know to save lives then we should! _

 

…………………...Or not.

 

At the reminder of his sister’s words Takumi holds back the urge to groan and tentatively steps out onto the water,focusing chakra into his feet. 

‘I really do not want to do this right now,so much for peace.’

Takumi walks out into the waves,mainly focusing on maintaining his balance,rather than finding someone, letting himself enjoy the cool droplets of water splashing against his face.

The calm waves rocking Takumi back and forth as he glided on them,eyes scanning the water for anyone who may need his help,Takumi is considering waving the mist away when he hears the low mutterings of voice nearing him. Takumi’s hand forms a partial dog hand seal as Takumi pulls the mist towards him, making the mist condense and hide him from sight.

As Takumi holds the hand seal the mist continues to thicken and limit the view of those in the boat, considering that this isn’t all that rare,especially in the waters around this village, none of the passengers in the boat panic as they continue their journey. Takumi realizes that it must have been one of these people that he heard earlier and he scowls. Why was some idiot making a fuss in a boat? From what he could see none of them were wet,although he could hear the pink headed girl complain about what the humidity would do to her hair. Everyone seemed to ignore her and Takumi’s scowl deepened when he noticed what her headband actually way, a shinobi headband, a leaf one to be exact. Four out of the six people in the boat were shinobi,and bye the looks of things the man with the silver hair was most likely the three younger shinobi’s jonin instructor.

Seeing the shinobi sent a bad feeling to the pit of Takumi’s stomach. What were shinobi doing here? This was a rather peaceful village without much to offer besides fish, Takumi recognized the bridge builder who disappeared not too long ago with a bunch of jewelry and other valuable he was willing to pawn off in order to buy more supplies for the bridge. Perhaps he hired them to escort him back with the money?

No,that still didn’t seem right, this entire village would be hard pressed to gather enough money to hire a shinobi team, even a rookie team, if they saved for months. No any extra money was put for for food,clothing, or the bridge building efforts, and with how desperately they needed the money Takumi doubted that the bridge builder would hire a shinobi cell unless it was absolutely necessary. Takumi crouched down as the boat passed by him.

Something dangerous was going on.  Takumi couldn’t help but to think of the town’s children, of little Kimi,Miko, Hiro, and Tsuke who followed him around, braided his hair, and asked him to teach them how to cook. Of Yukio and Yumichika, twins who never approached him, and never let him approach them, but accepted his gifts and would leave flowers,pretty stones, and feathers where he would set the bundles of food he would give them in exchange. Takumi even thought of the boy he’d met but hadn’t seen again,Haku, who was kind to a complete stranger,and asked for nothing in return. The people of this village were kind,just having a bout of bad luck, and the appearance of these shinobi only marked the beginning of more bad luck to come.

 

Takumi didn’t know if he could let what was going to happen,happen, if anything was going to happen at all.

 

Who was he trying to kid. Takumi knew that whenever shinobi were involved something  _ always  _  happened.

  
  
  
  


Kakashi sighed as his eyes glazed over the words in front of him, one of his Icha Icha books open to page one-o-five, and he wasn’t reading it so much as using it as an excuse to not have to talk to his genin. The three little demons were an ample reminder as to why he hadn’t want to take a genin team in the first place. The civilian students were,in a word, pathetic. Sakura Haruno, a weak,pink haired,know-it-all, who was constantly mooning over Kakashi’s  only non-civilian student, as well as constantly neglecting her training in order to ‘win the heart of her Sasuke-kun’. Ken Sukihara was the dead last and had no ambitions to change that. He was lazy in a way that even the Nara’s would find disgusting and was mediocre at best, only having the bare minimum amount of brain cells needed to pass the genin exams. At one point Kakashi thought he saw promise and potential in the boy but,unfortunately, that moment passed, mere seconds after he had agreed to take them on as a team.

And last but not least,Sasuke Uchiha. Just thinking of the boy and how the only words he ever spoke were either vows of revenge, or spiteful insults at his teammates and sensei. He wouldn’t accept help from anyone,and the only time Kakashi could hold a moment of his attention was when Kakashi pushed the inexperienced genin to his limits, which were sadly just as pathetic as the rest of his team’s.

Kakashi had tried,as much as he ever tries. He’d showed up to their first meeting only thirty minutes late, only to find that Ken never arrived, and that Sakura felt that painting her nails was prioritized over training. Kakashi then promptly forced he to fight against on of his clone,ruining her nails,before sending another to go find Ken. kakashi then started to spar with Sasuke until his clone dispersed and Kakashi had to resist the urge to bash his head in. The boy had decided to sleep in and wake at a more convenient time for him, when Kakashi’s clone found him, he was eating breakfast with his mother, who gave Kakashi a dressing down for wanting her ‘baby boy’ to go hungry when he was now dedicating his life to protect the village. She then took it upon herself to ‘beat some sense’ into ‘her precious son’s mean sensei’ and chased Kakashi’s clone around with a wooden spoon before she got tired and ended up throwing a chair at him,dispelling the clone. 

The boy never showed up, Sakura gave Kakashi a headache about how it was all his fault that she needed to redo her nails,and that if ‘Sasuke-kun’ didn’t fall in love with her she was going to haunt him in the afterlife, and Sasuke,the definition of teenage angst himself, had decided that he wanted a different team and thought that if he made an appeal to both the academy, and the Hokage then his wish would be granted. 

If Kakashi hadn’t promised Obito,as well as his Sensei, that he’d take care of his team, Konoha would have three dead genin, and a rouge Copy Ninja on their hands.   
  


Kakashi swore that Genin were the number one cause of missing nin across all the shinobi villages. 

 

So as they walked to Tazuna’s village Kakashi wondered what was the possibility of him going home with one or two less genin. They had caught the demon brothers,and outside of a bunch of thugs there shouldn’t be much more for the group to handle. Maybe Sakura will fall in love with some other emotionally stunted heir to a clan and run off with him? Perhaps Ken will fall asleep and sleep walk right off a cliff? Or wouldn’t it be wonderful if Itachi appeared out of nowhere and Sasuke chased after him?

 

Kakashi sighed once more and repressed the urge to slump over, the possibility of any of that happening was slim to none and Kakashi knew that somehow he was going to be stuck with a genin team for the foreseeable future.

Kakashi slips his book into his pocket and takes a deep breath,enjoying the peaceful nature of the island surrounding them. At least he was able to enjoy getting out of the village for a while. Things were too peaceful, and Konoha had too many shinobi for such a peaceful time. All of the older generation who had grown up in war,and strife were bored and left stagnant. Many of the veterans were left with border patrols or guard duty, while the rookies were sent off on missions B-rank and below,which took up the majority of mission nowadays. 

Most A, S, and SS missions were reserved for the Anbu,and all the Hokage was able to do with the multitude of Jonin, and Tokubestu Jonin who were old,paranoid, and slowly decaying, was to placed them with Genin.

Although any civilian would argue that Kakashi  _ was  _ young any shinobi would say that he was one of the ancients. While Kakashi was only twenty-six, Kakashi was twenty-six, ten years older than what most of the shinobi in his generation lived to be. Most died in battle before making it to sixteen and those what made it past only survived by retiring,or becoming academy instructors. Those who made it to jonin were either the prodigious youths,or the remnants of the previous generations,shinobi rarely made it past their late thirties and early forties without retirement,which was why the Sannin and the Third Hokage were such legends. The Hokage was currently pushing seventy and the Sannin were in their fifties and still alive and kicking.

 

Kakashi doubted that he would be like any of those people,despite his own reputation, he knew that he was likely going to die,perhap sometimes soon, before he even dreamed of making it till his seventies.

So for someone like Kakashi to be surrounded by these passionate,optimistic, idiots called genin was nothing short of torment. Sure he wouldn’t let his genin know this but Kakashi could do nothing but accept the pity filled looks from Gai and Asuma whenever he visited their favorite bar and ordered the strongest of whatever would make him forget about the last disaster what was their last training session.

So while Kakashi knew that his team was prepared for a C-Rank he hoped that maybe the experience would make them take their chosen careers more seriously.Many genin experience their first kill,or the sight of a kill for the first time, on c-ranks, and depending on how his team handled their’s,Kakashi would know if he actually had a group worth training or if he should disband the team and send them back to the academy.

If they completed this mission with the tiniest shred of professionalism,and skill, Kakashi would continue being their sensei,if not then oh well, no more genin for Kakashi Hatake. At least until the Hokage attempted to push another poor unfortunate group of genin on him.

So when Kakashi called for his group to duck, he couldn't help but to grin. This would be the beginning of their test.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


A giant sword plants itself into a tree as the shinobi and the bridge builder fall to the ground to avoid it. Takumi can hardly believe what he’s seeing. As the fight progresses Takumi can’t help but to wonder how low the standards for shinobi are in Konoha because in a fight of four against one, Jonin versus Jonin plus his genin, the Leaf Shinobi should have the upper hand. Since this is the case, why the hell was The Copy Ninja,of all people, trapped in a water prison, the last Uchiha glaring at their opponent, the pink girl quivering in fear in front of the bridge builder, and some random kid trapped to a tree with a kunai in his abdomen?

Takumi had been to the Sand Village,Sunagakure, where their genin are trained to near chunin level before being released to the world, the mist where genin fight for their lives on a daily basis, and even to Iwagakure, who were pumping out more soldiers and spies in a handful of months than Konoha did in years of training and preparation. To see someone who was rumored to be one of the strongest shinobi in all of the elemental nations trapped and rendered useless by one of the most well known jutsus from the Mist was just sad. 

If this was the village and shinobi that his mother wanted him to join then Takumi wasn’t sad to say that he’d rather take his chances in Sunagakure, despite it’s crippling lack of water sources.

Takumi grits his teeth as he stands and bites his thumb,summoning a small kaleidoscope of butterflies to surround him.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Both Sasuke and Sakura look up as butterflies appear out of nowhere and flutter calmly by their heads,seeming to ignore the tension surrounding them as they land on Sasuke’s and Sakura’s head and shoulders. It only take a handful of second and a few yawns before the two are slumping over,asleep.   
  


 

 

 

Takumi watches from his cover in the trees as Zabuza looks about him, worry poorly hidden on his face. The man begins to lose his composure as he shouts.

“Who’s there?! Show yourself! Nice little trick with those butterflies but such a weak genjutsu won’t work on me! If you’re gonna fight come and face me like a true shinobi.”

Takumi rolls his eyes and leisurely walks down from the tree he was hiding in,which was just opposite the lake where Zabuza is currently holding The Copy Ninja hostage.

“I am quite fortunate to not be a ‘True Shinobi’ as you say, I’m not even a shinobi at all.”

Zabuza narrows in eyes in suspicion, and what Takumi is a bit surprised to see, recognition.

“Then I have now business with you,if you leave me to take care of the bridge builder, and these pathetic excuse for ninja then perhaps I’ll let you live with what’s left of your arms.”

Takumi doesn’t respond,just takes a few steps forward  and forms the bird hand seal under his cloak before taking in a deep breath and simply blowing.   
  
  
  
  
  
  


Kakashi watches from his place,trapped,besides Zabuza Momochi as a kid no older than his genin, two who were unconscious on the ground, and the other who was unconscious and pinned to a tree, walked out from the trees. When the kid said that he wasn’t a shinobi Kakashi found that hard to believe, normal civilians did not have training in genjutsu and could certainly not mask their chakra signature from two experienced jonin,and one who was ex-anbu to boot. 

And the fact that he had a summoning contract with the butterflies was suspicious as well, that contract was thought to be reclaimed long ago by the butterflies,who many thought had come to the conclusion that they were too delicate to be a ninja summon. 

Not to mention the fact that the boy was oddly familiar to Kakashi, the combination or red hair, whisker marks, and blues eyes sparked something in kakashi’s memory that he dismissed due to the impossibility of it.

So when the boy stepped forward and literally blew both Kakashi and Zabuza away Kakashi was an odd mix of suspicious as to why someone who claimed not to be a shinobi would step into a fight between two high level shinobi, grateful for the assistance, and depressed at the fact that his genin were nowhere near as good as this kid and yet they were the same age. Kakashi was a genius, and thus he respected genius, he had no idea what he was going to do with kids who learned at an ordinary pace, a snail crawl to Kakashi, so to see a kid who better embodies a shinobi than the actual shinobi in this situation, Kakashi can’t help but to want to ask the gods why he couldn’t have been stuck with this kid as a student.This was someone who he could probably do something with,someone to pass something down to. The moment that Kakashi realized that the kid must had hidden his presence from both Kakashi and one of the legendary swordsmen of the mist, Kakashi was sold, that was actual potential. Not the potential the academy teachers ranted and raved about in their student reports, the one given to Kakashi when he was assigned a team.

  
  
  
  
  


Takumi watches as the two Jonin fly across the water, their bodies slapping painfully against the water. Takumi continues to walk forward, stepping over the prone bodies of the genin he knocked unconscious. It was silent as he moved, the two had finally stopped moving and they lay on the surface of the lake, Zabuza was probably experiencing momentary shock at his jutsu being forcefully disrupted and The Copy Ninja was probably catching his breath. All Takumi could hear was his own breathing, as well as the crunch of grass and stone beneath his feet as he made his way to the water’s edge.

“While I agree that this group are a pitiful display of ninja,and a more than a bit disgraceful to the craft,I would be in a great deal of trouble if I just simply allowed you to execute these people. One of the first rules of a medic is to help those in need, and while I am not a medical ninja, my Mother and Sister would be murderous if they found that I had just let fellow leaf shinobi die when I could have intervened.”

Zabuza stands slowly,ignoring the Copy Nin who is still catching his breath besides him, to face what he perceives as the greater threat.

“Who are you kid? It’s only polite to tell your name to someone who you’re trying to kill.”

Takumi nods and steps onto the water, making his way closer to Zabuza who tenses.

“I suppose you are right, and that I have you both at a disadvantage, Zabuza Momochi of the Seven Swordsmen, and Kakashi Hatake, the Copy Ninja.”

Takumi gives a little bow,bringing his right arm from under his cloak.

“Takumi Senju at your service.”

Kakashi gives a little at hearing his name,which Zabuza takes notice of. Zabuza spares a glance at Kakashi who is finally rising to his feet.

“I suppose you’re somewhat of a big deal kid,and since I’m finally outnumbered then I guess you Konoha shinobi win for now.”

With that Zabuza jumps away and into the trees once again as Kakashi moves to stand in front of Takumi.

“Senju-Sama I wou--”

Before Kakashi can finish his sentence the Copy Nin faints, falling forward,and onto Takumi’s chest. Takumi sneers and resists the urge to push the man off of him, as it was the man was slowly sinking into the water and if Takumi pushed him off then the man would probably drown. And while the thought was tempting it would negate all the effort that Takumi just expended to save the man’s life.

So Takumi just kicks the man off of him and into the air instead,taking a rather large amount of pleasure in the thud that results from the man hitting the ground.

All the while the bridge builder stands there,clueless as to what he should be doing. Takumi rolls his eyes once more before summoning four fairly large butterflies,which pick up the unconscious shinobi.

 

“Lead the way.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So hi again! Hope you guys enjoy. If you're wondering why I had Kakashi refer to Takumi as Senju-Sama that'd be because Tsunade is often referred to as 'hime' or 'princess' in some shape or form due to her being the granddaughter of the First Hokage, Hashirama Senju, I imagine that the relatives of the Hokages are treated with great respect, another example would be Konohamaru and how he's referred to as the 'Noble Grandson'. And so to me it would make sense if Takumi would be treated with that respect when faced with someone from Konoha, so to me Kakashi calling Takumi, Senju-Sama makes sense to me.


	3. Chapter 3

It was morning when Takumi set his basket down on the kitchen counter,next to where the bridge builder's daughter,Tsunami, was cooking breakfast.Tazuna had directed Takumi,with the unconscious shinobi cell following behind him,to his home where his daughter and grandson lived.It was surprisingly nice in comparison the hovel that Takumi was temporarily calling home,and it hadn't taken long for the shinobi to be placed in the spare rooms available.In return for their hospitality Takumi offered to go pick some berries for the family,Tsunami wanted to refuse but Takumi insisted,he still had to go foraging for the town's children,not to mention the fact that they were currently going to support five additional people on the limit budget that everyone in the land of waves seemed to be living off of. Tsunami finally agreed,and Takumi took the chance to 'reset' in a way as he gathered food.There was only so much he could take of the genin who tried to bombard him with questions until he had to place them under anothr genjutsu,if only so that he himself could get some rest.

 Tsunami gives him a smile and thanks him with a nod of her head. As she continues cooking Tsunami looks toward Takumi,who had taken a seat on one of the stools in the kitchen. From where he sat the sunlight glanced over him,making it seem as though he had an aura of warmth surrounding him,he had a faint smile on his face as he enjoyed the subtle heat that splayed itself over his skin.

"The children talk about you all the time you know."

Takumi raises a single eyebrow,amused.

"Oh really?They do?"

Tsunami nods with a quiet laugh.

"They speak of the great 'Kodama-Sama' who brings them fruits,and berries,and cloths when they need it. Inari once came home,excited to tell me all the tales the children have spun about you. It is a popular belief that you are a tree spirit who became a human to be with the one you loved but then had your tree chopped down,causing you to lose an arm and to be trapped in this form for all of time."

Takumi laughs and shakes his head as he stands up.He has a smile on his face as he addresses Tsunami.

"Well,I suppose that that's not the worse story I've heard of me. In one of the villages I visited a few months back the villagers swore that I was a Jibakurei. One of the elders was warning the others not to 'approach the evil spirit whose hair was a red as blood. The spirit who wanders,searching for the bandits who killed it.' He had the entire town thinking that I was going to slaughter them in their sleep.It got so bad that,at one point, they hired an exorcist to get rid of me. The fool threw salt at me and demanded to know where my remains were so that he could burn them."

 

Tsunami lets our another laughs as she begin to grab the dishes she needs to set the table.

 

"Here let me grab those."

Takumi glances at his arm before shaking her head.Takumi has to fight the urge to be irritated with her.

"Oh no,I couldn't ask that of y-"

Takumi interrupts her by taking a stack of bowls out of her hands and into his own.

"It would be no problem,you are my gracious host after all, and it would be a pleasure to assist you after you have so kindly offered up your home to me and the others."

Takumi can see Tsunami try to formulate a response that won't offend him all that much,but before she's able to Takumi is walking out of the kitchen doorway and into the dining area.

 

As he sets the bowls in their proper places Takumi shakes his head in exasperation. Honestly,people saw his disability and assumed that he couldn't do much for himself,which irritated Takumi. After dealing with this for a vast majority of his life Takumi has figured out his limitations when it comes to his left arm and lack thereof. Takumi wished that others would believe him when he says that he can do something,no one knows his disability better than himself,so Takumi also know,with a hundred percent certainty,that helping someone set a table isn't going to harm him in any way or fashion.

Tsunami finally comes out with more dishes and silently allows Takumi to help her as they prepare for breakfast. 

 

The Konoha Shinobi are resting after their battle,if you could call it that. The Copy Nin was still unconscious from the strain placed on his body, the Uchiha and the pink haired girl were no longer under the effects of his genjutsu and were naturally asleep. The only one not resting was the injured civilian ho was masquerading as a shinobi,he was currently laying on a futon in the living room moaning and groaning about the pain, and how he was going to have his mother complain to the Hokage and have the Copy Nin kicked out of the shinobi forces for being such a bad Sensei. Takumi wanted to bash the kid's head in.

He wasn't going to but the urge grew stronger with every moment the kid whined about the lack of pain killers,and how hot it was inside.Not to mention how the blanket wasn't long enough to cover his toes and that he was going to get frost bite before the night was over.

 

Pushing all thoughts of the brat out of his head,Takumi sat at the table and waited for the others to arrive. It was only moments before the pink haired genin and the Uchiha walked into the room with Tazuna and his family following behind them.

When they all sit and begin eating it's quiet and awkward. Inari is shooting glances at Takumi,as though he couldn't believe that he was real, Uchiha was glaring at everything, and the girl was looking around in a state of confusion.The civilian wasn't even at the table,turning his nose up to the proffered food,stating that rations would be better than the garbage Takumi thought of as food. The warm food did nothing to break the tension between those in the room and it was if everyone was too nervous to eat.

 

With a sigh Takumi set down his chopsticks, the sharp *clink* that resulted caused those in the room to jump. Takumi looks the two genin in the eye as he speaks.

 

"Look,as unfavorable as this situation is,I would ask you two to stop making our host uncomfortable.Are you,or are you not, shinobi? Any issues can be address later,outside of the presence of your customer. So I would thank you to be appreciative of the meal your host has so graciously offered,as it is neither their duty or their prerogative to do so.They do not have to strive to make you comfortable during you tenure here. Neither do they have to allow you shelter within your home. A trained shinobi would fair just as well in the forest surrounding us, so please,cease this unprofessional behavior and eat."

Both of them look further uncomfortable due to the dressing down Takumi gave the,but the pink haired girl had the sense to feel ashamed and tentatively picked up her chopsticks and began to eat. Her teammate simply grunted and followed her lead.Takumi resisted the urge to sneer,at least the pink one showed a bit of sense,out of the three Takumi would put his money on her surviving past chunin.

The one thing Takumi would admit that he admired about shinobi,despite his general dislike for shinobi and their practices, would be their adaptability. Their ability to adjust to nearly every situation,and change their tactics,and maneuvers,when the moment called for it. They were able to change enemies and allies at the drop of a hat in order to achieve their goals, Takumi would have to admit that he's tried to mimic this ability to the best of his own. While Takumi tries not to,he can't help but to recall the time he became the leader of a cult in some backwater swamp village forgotten somewhere in the expanse between The land of Fire and the Land of Rice,in order to help his mom pay off some gambling debts.  

Its not a situation he's particularly proud of,or wish to think about more than necessary,but it's due to his mother's training that he was able to escape from that town unscathed,and a sight bit wealthier.

 

So to see actual shinobi not even attempt to adapt to their current situation,to watch them stand rigidly against any form of change, annoyed Takumi. He wasn't even a shinobi and he was adapting better than they, genin have to attend the Academy for years,learning and understanding the rules and laws that guide shinobi. And Takumi would like to think that the students of the world renown Copy Ninja would be those who had shown the most potential out of all of the others.

 

The tension has some what dispersed as everyone finally starts to eat. The silence is still awkwardly overwhelming but it is something the occupants of the room are able to deal with a great bit better than they had before.

A week. A week is what Takumi would give it before he left, any longer and Takumi would be liable to go insane. Staying inside a house.

Dealing with shinobi.

Having to smell the strange combination of sweat, fish,and booze that radiates off of the bridge builder.

And having a pack of children who seem to think that he's a forest god of some sort, was just a bit more than Takumi could take before he lost it.

 

 

 

It wasn't until the end of the day that Kakashi finally awoke. He understood what had happened before anyone came to explain. It had been a while since Kakashi last needed to use his Sharingan and his body ,and chakra system,was no longer adjusted to the strain.

He had thought to test his genin and they failed. Ken was absolutely useless,screaming,and running away in fear, accidentally running  _into_ the enemy,thus resulting in a kunai to the stomach. Both Sasuke and Sakura froze, and seemed unable to do anything other than stare,not even attempting to move into a defensive position,even when he ordered them to protect the bridge builder the two stood still. They don't follow orders,don't take any initiative to complete their missions,refuse his instruction during training, and leave themselves vulnerable to attack without any hint of trying to do otherwise. 

If Kakashi wasn't going to be impaired for the next week or so due to his 'injury' he would be surprisingly pleased with the situation. He now had a valid reason to disband this group of bumbling idiots,if nothing else he'd be happy if soon it would be the last Kakashi would see of Sukihara Ken.

Although,interestingly enough,there was a single kid he'd feel like putting up with for an unknown amount of time.

Takumi Senju.

There weren't many who could lay claim to the Senju name,and even fewer left alive and so kakashi could only assume that this child was Tsunade's son. If he was then Tsunade would of had to have been pregnant about a year or so after she left Konoha, which leaves Kakashi completely in the dark as to who the father may be but this was exciting news. Another Senju. Once word of this got back to Konoha the council will explode into chaos. While Tsunade lived in the village there was always talks of marriage contracts,or twisting the Clan Revival Act, and ancient and outdated (not to mention rarely used) form of making Konoha clans reproduce, in a way that would allow Tsunade to have heirs to the Senju name,as quickly and as legally as possible. The only reasons why she hadn't been forced to pump out a litter of children by the time she was inn her thirties was, one, while men having multiple wives was acceptable there was a double standard when it came to women having multiple husbands. The second reason was because she was an active shinobi who was too valuable to force into retirement, and lastly, because Tsunade was too terrifying to be forced into anything by anyone who wasn't the Third, who wasn't too happy about having to listen to the various ways the council wanted one of his most treasured students to get knock up.

Kakashi sighed and stared up at the ceiling,eye lazily scanning over the cracks that decorate it. It was hot,someone had had the bright idea to wrap Kakashi in a thick quilt,and all but smother him with pillows. Kakashi was also irritated because he wanted to get up and move, get up and  _do something._ That something most likely being questioning Takumi Senju,or, if that option didn't pan out, destroying the hopes and dreams of the his (hopefully not for much longer) genin. Unfortunately Kakashi was unsure if he would be able to move any time soon,or more accurately , without assistance until the next day,when his chakra reserves would once again start to fill.

The most Kakashi thinks he'll be able to do,other than turn his head from side to side, would be to sit up, but that didn't really appeal to him at the moment. Had Kakashi not been a shinobi,that wasn't any doubt in Kakashi's mind that, he would be content to sleep and read all day,squandering his inheritance on the little he'd require to do so.So now that he's resolved himself to the fact that garnering answers from the mysterious Senju would be too harrowing of a task to complete in his current state,Kakashi was comfortable enough to just go back to sleep. 

Kakashi spares a glance at the window of his room, it seemed to be dark enough that anyone who was particularly concerned with his care would be asleep and thus Kakashi would be further left to his own devices until the next day. So another twelve hours of sleep wouldn't be too remiss would it?

Kakashi shuffle about for a moment, loosening the blanket around him,and knocking a few of the pillows off the futon,before closing his eyes and resolving himself to sleep. Sweet blissful sleep,,where he didn't have to deal with the fact that the god apparently enjoyed tormenting him.

 

And speaking of torment.

 

A lone fly had decided at that moment to grace Kakashi with it's presence,buzzing around his face only to land on his mask covered nose.Ugh. Kakashi wiggles his nose,attempting to scare the fly off but that damned thing only hovers above his nose until it stops moving before resting atop Kakashi's nose once more. And as further luck would have it,Kakashi hears the door creak open while he glare down his nose at the house fly,and is unable to feign sleep.

There's the quiet sounds of footsteps entering the room, and a small gasp, which is all the warning Kakashi gets before a pink blob is throwing itself at him and screeching in his ear.

"Kakashi-Sensei! You're awake!Oh the others are going to be so happy to hear it!Everyone's been so worried about you! Let me go wake up the others! I'll be back in a second Sensei!"

 

All Kakashi can process is the ringing in his ears as his only female student leaves the room.'Oh gods',Kakashi thinks,'the banshee could just screech Zabuza to death and then we'd have nothing to worry about'. Kakashi wonders how Sasue has put up with it for all this time considering it must have been worse when he literally had a gaggle of girls fighting over him whenever he appeared in public, a majority of which are current genin or academy students.The rest are civilians who had the misfortune of being pushed towards the Uchiha in hopes of bringing prestige to their family.

All Kakashi had wanted to do was go back to sleep,now he would have to deal with three nauseatingly,and infuriatingly, pathetic genin,a drunkard of a client, and a mystery person who he has little to no information on,all at once.

 

Kakashi new that he should have become a missing nin when he had the chance.

 

Maybe it wasn't too late? Even impaired Kakashi could probably slaughter everyone in the house and make it half-way to to Suna before sunrise. It would be easy,the brats have no proper training because they just refuse to listen,taking them by surprise when they walked through the door should be simple enough,Kakashi would take great pleasure in finally ridding himself of Ken forever. The bridge builder would probably be passed out drunk in his room,and it was unlikely that anyone else who may occupy the home would prove to be much of a threat.

As Kakashi can hear the growing sounds of footsteps he takes the remaining seconds until he's no longer alone to decide if he is going to commit to his plans of becoming a missing nin. 

He still hasn't made the decision when the door creaks open once more and, surprisingly, a stalk of vibrant red hair peeks through the door,instead of the pink,or black he was expecting.

When Takumi Senju enters the room he sends Kakashi a polite smile and nods in greeting.

"Hello,Hatake-San."

"Senju-Sama."

Kakashi nods,best he can, and Takumi moves to sit next to Kakashi.

"I've just got to check you over once more before leaving you to the mercy of your students.I promise it won't take long,and I won't do anything too horribly invasive. It'll just be a reading of your vitals and a simple scan of your chakra system to make sure that you're up for visitors."

It seems as though Kakashi isn't going to become a missing nin, at least no longer within the next couple of minuets, unsure if the Senju warrants killing,and if he even wanted to. If he did then surely Tsunade would hunt him down to the ends of the earth if Takumi did prove to be her son.

Well then.

Since both of his plans so far have been dashed,perhaps plan C will work and Kakashi will be able to have some of the questions floating around in his head answered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kodama--a tree spirit that curse those who try to chop it down. They have been said to be able to shift into other forms,including human forms.
> 
> Jibakurei--Spirits who haunt the place in which they died. They are usually held there by strong feelings of anger or hate.
> 
>  
> 
> Many assume that Takumi is a spirit of some sort because he usually doesn't interact or speak with those in the villages his visits,and if he does it's the shop owners.
> 
> ~~Glee

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So this is my first fanfic,I hope you all enjoy. It's in it's baby stages and most of the editing will be after it's complete, so sorry for any mistakes. Please comment and tell me what you think =^w^= 
> 
>  
> 
> ~~~~Glee


End file.
